


First

by soueikaku



Category: See You At Practice
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, God Complex, Heterosexual Sex, Original work - Freeform, Rough Sex, Smut, blowjob, church kink, sloppy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soueikaku/pseuds/soueikaku
Summary: i wrote this bc i got horny and bored





	First

**Author's Note:**

> hi lol

I was utterly flushed, chest dusted with red and cheeks flaring the same shade. It made me look like a tomato, a freshly grown fruit disguised as a vegetable. Here I was, sitting on the edge of the red sheeted bed, sweat trailing down my temples. And there you were, sitting alongside me, just as scared as I was. We were simply two virgin teenagers in a room, we didn't know what the hell we were doing. It was odd, but it was also somewhat exhilerating. I was sat here, small frame delicate against the soft bed, large brown eagle wings splayed behind me. And you were just... You. You had undergone a change recently, but it just made me more excited to become yours. Your dark blue eyes made contact with mine once more, and I couldn't help but flinch away.

And suddenly you were next to me, breath trailing down my neck with primal instinct, and I was left shivering next to you. I was terrified, but absolutely ecstatic about this action we were trying to go through. Your horns were large, your halo between glowing bright. It was dim right now, showing how your emotions were settled and relaxed, as opposed to my tense ones. Your sharp teeth glinted in the soft light of the lamp in my room, and I near begged mentally for you to latch them around my neck and mark me as yours. Your large handlike claws gripped my right shoulder, and your mouth lightly touched my neck. I shuddered, and reached my own claw to touch yours. It was an innocent gesture, a much smaller claw on top of your large one, and the blush covering my face was near indistinguishable from the covers. You placed the lightest of kisses on my cheek, feeling the burning flesh through your own set of cracked lips. I couldn't help but let out a breath filled laugh, both from nervousness and shock from the suprisingly tender action. You smiled into my skin, and I smiled a wide one in return. I fell back into the soft bed, arms wrapped around your back, careful to avoid your large wings.

I had dreamed of this, I really had. Even just holding you in my arms was an action so sweet that it could heal the darkest of my worries. You had that goofy grin on your face as always, black rimmed glasses slightly foggy from our combined breaths. Everything felt so hot, not even the coldest of temperatures could cool the atmosphere down. I stared at you with my eyes wide, red pupils and gold flecks glittering in the fluorescent light source. You nuzzled your face into my neck, and I let out the softest of noises in subtle surprise. And I slipped back into that trance of believing that everything would be okay. Your soft beard hairs would tickle my neck and I'd laugh. You then decided to trail kisses along it, making me near explode from overwhelming amounts of glee. I wrapped my arms around you once more, feeling your feathers in my hands. You jerked back suddenly, hips bucking and a shaky grunt escaping your lips. I was quickly reminded of the situation we were trying to innitiate, and my anxiety returned in the slightest of manors. I quickly unhooked my claws from your back, and crossed them underneath my clothed breasts. You had that undying look of lust in your ocean blue eyes, claws frantically twitching out of confusion as to where to put them. You slammed them to the sides of my head, and I couldn't help but flinch. And quickly, your lips had made forceful contact with my own, and I couldn't help but grab your wrists out of desperation. That pool of heat was near drowning me, and you were simply feeding it more with every moment. You bit the bottoms of my lips, slid your tongue over them, and then proceeded to jab it into my mouth. The sensations from the simple action only made my lust grow hotter, my thighs rubbing together for a need for friction. I moaned into your mouth, eyes closing with sexual frustration lacing our actions. I grabbed the front of your hoodie, my favorite one to say the least, and jerked you down, grinding my hips against the large tent in your tight jeans. Even that little action was damn near close enough to send me into an epiphany. Oh god, did I need more? Just these suttle movements were damn near close to making me ruin my pair of underwear.

And there you were again, you and your sudden actions that almost sent me over the edge. You broke our kiss, and we both panted due to held breath and overwhelming amounts of body heat. You grinded against me once again, and I tried my hardest to not let out a loud moan. I couldn't help it at all, I could only think about how good it felt to just be here. You removed your hoodie with such agility it would give your average person whiplash. And now all you had was a sweat stained wife beater on, almost soaked to the brim with sweat. I almost drooled with hunger, staring at your toned body with drops of lust near flooding my vision. The scent of musk only made my need for you grow more. I struggled to take my shirt off, still slightly embarassed due to poor self esteem. I was shirtless, in front of you. A wet dream made into a reality. I had one of my nicest bras on, the clip being in the front. You quickly hooked your claws into it, near breaking the weak clip holding it together. Your scaled claws latched around my breasts, and I near screamed from the sudden shock of warm hands on my chest. I was a hot mess now, claws ripping the sheets of the bed to shreds, clawing for anything to hold onto. I felt almost as if I were on an aphrodisiac from how much pleasure I'd been feeling from these little touches. You were fondling my left breast with your hand, trying desperately to unzip your pants to free your increasingly hard cock. You suddenly growled in frustration, and ripped the zipper clean off your pants. Letting out a sigh of relief and a satisfied smug grin grace your face, you rubbed against me. I trembled with anticipation, panties soaked from excitement. I let out a grunt, and slid my own pants off my body, throwing them to the side. You still had your jeans on, but your boxers showed how your dick was close to tearing through them, the tip of it making the maroon fabric black with precum. I felt as if I were in a different realm of reality at this moment, where I could give a demigod a ample dose of pleasure. I placed my soft claw on your tip, and you let out a restrained grunt in response. I decided to try a new spellI had been working on, and quickly turned my hand into one more human like. Soft, and perfectly fitting for you.

I quickly undid the button of your boxers with my newly morphed limbs, and gazed in utter infatuation at the length God had blessed you with. There was definitely drool dribbling down my lips, and I quickly swiped my hands onto your cock, desperation lacing the finger tips. I was new to this whole thing, but I was eager to learn and to please. My hands ghosted across your tip, and it seemed that was the proper thing to do due to your reaction. I repeated the action once more, and looked up with innocent eyes to see your face aflame and your teeth dug into your talons. I looked down once more, and then slowly pressed my lips to the sensitive area, pecking it with kisses. You let out a strangled aray of noises, right hand gently grasping my hair with demand. I slipped my tongue around the tip, making sure to make the whole way around in a slow manor. And you grabbed me by the head, and jerked my down, all the way to the hilt of your cock. I choked slightly from shock, and almost lost my breath. I felt the thick lines of cum burst into the back of my throat, and I moaned in response. Apparently the vibrations from my mouse caused your legs to tremble, but you still stood your ground. You removed your cock from my mouth, and I let out a breath and a few coughs. I stared up at you, feeling as if I wanted to become your sex slave.

I let my tongue lull out of my mouth, bits of cum still trailed along it. And then you picked me up, and threw me onto the bed. I landed face first into a pillow, only to be ravished from behind by a inhumanly long tongue. I let out a gasp of pleasure, and clenched the sheets once more to control myself. It felt like a tentacle from your mouth, surrounding my clit and coating my labia with ounces of saliva. I was moaning constantly now, not able to keep a stable train of thought due to the amount of euphoria surging through my mind. I was now at your mercy, and it seemed right now you wanted your money's worth. This was proven by the sudden feeling of your dick at my entrance, and I couldn't help but wiggle my ass to try and persuade you to finally fuck me.

"Beg for it."

You said this in a rather stern tone, talons digging into my ass and tip still pressed lightly against me. I whined in response, trying my best to wriggle back onto it. I fucking needed it inside me, immediately. "Beg for it." You repeated more sternly, claws digging harder into my ass. "A-Ah..." I cried, the pain causing the pool at the bottom of my stomach to near overflow. "P-Please....Please fuck me..." I whimpered, panting in exhilaration. You stayed quiet, still in the same position as before. I couldn't do anything, I was in a doggy position with my claws held behind my back and ass in the air. "Jon, please!" I whined, and that was when he slammed his entire length into me at once, and continued to pound away at my walls. The second you even entered I had already reached climax, my walls tightening around you and cum leaking out of my now bruised vagina. You kept pounding me at full force, pulling my tail feathers as a way to balance your immaculate speeds.The overstimulation was making me actually cry, and I was a drool covered mess, ass in the air and eyes filled with pleasure induced tears. "O-Oh god! Please keep going, oh my god, oh my god..." I whined, and you grinned with glee. You came to a sudden stop, and I wiggled for more, even if the break from overstimulation was nice. You bent over my back and leaned into my ear.

"If you keep moaning out my name like that, I'm gonna make you a seraphim." You whispered, causing me to shiver. "Oh please... Father Jon...." I murmurred, desperately trying to grab onto anything. He snickered in response, and continued to slam into me, causing me to cum once again. You let out a few stuttered breaths after this, apparently the clamping of my walls around you causing you to near spill. Your movements became sporratic, and I cried out your name. You yanked on my tail feathers almost at full force, and I screamed in pleasure. Your cum was coating my insides, warms spurts filling me to the brim. I'd never felt so satisfied before. I let out a sigh of both fatigue and satisfaction. You pulled out of me, and slipped off the bed onto the floor. I decided the floor was also a good place to be, so I curled up next to you on the hard carpet.

Your eyes stared at me with the same emotions I felt at the moment. Sleepiness? Possibly. Love? Absolutely. You could lay here for days and be happy.

Even though the both of you were damn near covered in every bodily fluid possible.

 


End file.
